Only Tears Will Tell 'Rereleased'
by chiming.softly
Summary: When Mama is dead and the evidence smells suspiciously of murder, Netto has only one person to turn to...but asking his help may only put him under dangers greater than Haruka faced back then.[Shounenai NettoEnzan BluesRock OCBlues. Rated for situations.]
1. It's All My Fault

Disclaimer: -sighs in annoyance- Do we really need all this…this…distrusting? I think not.

Netto fell to his knees on the floor, totally unable to deal with the shocking news that was trying to force its way into his reality. "No…It's can't be…He's…he's lying, I know it!" Accidentally dropping his PET to the floor in a fit of distress, he rose slowly and stumbled in the general direction of his room.   
"Netto...I'm so sorry...I can't believe it myself, but..." Meiru attempted a rather sorry attempt at condolence, but Netto wasn't accepting anything on the order of comfort. Meiru felt Enzan's eyes on her back, watching her closely, and turned to shoot eye-daggers at him. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw his eyes were shimmering with tears. _…Enzan? _Her gaze softened and she was about to whisper words of comfort to him for no real reason, but at the next moment, Enzan was looking awkwardly into a corner of the kitchen, hands still jammed in his pockets as always. Meiru laid all of her attention back on Netto, crooning "It's okay, it's alright…just…just calm down…" She could feel him shuddering in shock and sadness, and it didn't really help the whole comfort thing.  
"No, it won't, Meiru." Netto said all of a sudden. Meiru jumped undetectably, and Enzan's eyes suddenly shot back to the pair of children. Netto's head rose up, as did his voice, saying, "It won't be okay, so stop pretending…" He then pulled away from Meiru's warm arms and tore off to his room, tears streaming down his face. "Stop pretending it's not my fault!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him. Meiru sighed and looked back down at the carpet, barely noticing that Rockman was left behind in Netto's fit of rage. She picked up the PET and gently called Rock's name, but he was sitting in a corner of the net device, curled up in a ball and obviously lacking the will to live, let alone talk. Meiru gave up the lost cause, set the PET on a table, and finally let loose a couple of tears of her own as the horrible truth finally sank in: Hikari Haruka was gone, and she was never coming back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Netto cursed, stomped, paced his room, anything to let loose some of this pent-up energy that was boiling inside of him. _Why did I let her go overseas? She said she was only going to visit Papa…who the hell could've done this to her?_ From what the Netopian official had told him over the phone, Haruka 'seemed to have been involved in an car-related incident'. _Incident my ass. This was murder and they know it. Mama's car was totally fool-proofed, and she had it protected by a GuardNavi… the only way it could catch on fire the way they told me told me it did was if someone rigged it from the inside. And when I catch whoever did it…_Netto clenched his fists, set his jaw tight, and paced even harder. If Rockman had been in there with him, under any different circumstances, he would have made some smart remark including the phrase "wear a trench in the floor". Racking his brain for any reason that someone would want to kill his mama, Netto came up blank. _She had no enemies…no one was jealous of her, from what I know…maybe someone was mad that she got Papa and they didn't? _The thought was unlikely, but it was still a possibility. _I should've asked her to stay. She left because she wanted me to be alone with my friends. I made her leave…it **is** my fault!_ Netto started to cry again at the very notion.  
_And worst of all…I have no one to talk to. Meiru, Dekao, Yaito…their parents are all happy and well. Enzan, well…_The thought hit him like a bucket of ice-cold water. _Enzan! His mama passed away…maybe I can talk to him a little…_Mental scolding came next, with a slight tinge of pink across his face. _Yeah right, me, talk to Enzan? We barely acknowledge each other…_He continued to pace, hands now calmly behind his back, but his face anything but peaceful.

------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E------

"Enzan-sama, go talk to him, please?"

"Hm?"

Meiru and Enzan were now doing their own pacing in Netto's living room. Actually, it was more Enzan doing the worried, troubled pacing, and Meiru sitting on a comfy couch, hands clasped in front of her. "You heard me, I think you should go talk to him. You saw him; he won't listen to me at all. I've got it too well off."  
Enzan paused and sniggered a little. "You've got it too well off? If you haven't noticed by now, I'm the VP of one of the biggest companies on Electopia. I think I might have it a little better than you…no offense," he added, seeing a flash of indignance in Meiru's eyes.  
Ignoring his last sentence, Meiru continued. "Also, I don't exactly know how, but I think you can relate to him a little better than I can."  
"Oh? What makes you say that?"  
"For starters…earlier, when that overseas official told Netto what happened...I looked over at you, and you were on the verge of tears."  
_She saw!_ Enzan's mind froze, but his body played it cool. "And?"  
"Well, that was just one of the hints I saw that you might be the best person to talk to him right about now. Not to mention how excited he seemed when you came to the door, and how fast he was talking before the call, and the fact that both of your faces were just a tad pink, and then every time you guys caught each other's eyes, you'd look away, or at me, or somewhere other than each other…" Meiru gave a knowing little smirk, giving off a very suspicious vibe. Enzan blinked at the intensity of this aura. "...Um, okay...I'll go talk to him...but don't be surprised if I come out within 30 seconds with a strict order to leave him alone until further notice."  
Meiru seemed satisfied for a moment. "Good. In the meantime, I'll send Roll to try and find to Rockman." _He's most likely run off too…_She sighed quietly. _Brothers they are indeed…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the meantime of which Meiru was speaking, Netto was busy working on his face-pillow coordination. For all practical purposes, he was meditating, and no one could bring him out of this hypnotic trance of doomed suffering. After a few minutes, he broke himself out and flipped over to his back, looking up at the blank ceiling that mirrored his thoughts so perfectly. His mind was empty but for one person…

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

Hands safely behind his head, Enzan slowly began to walk up to Netto's door. He leaned his ear toward the door and heard no sound at all. No crying, no breathing, nothing. Enzan began to panic. _Oh my god, what if he--no, he wouldn't…would he? He could have just run away, he wouldn't have to take such drastic measures…_

With a light sigh, he began to think of what to say. _What can you say to someone that's gone through this? I went through it, and all anyone said to me was, Oh, I'm so sorry even though your mother never meant a damn thing to me and I don't give a damn about what you feel either, and I doubt Netto wants to hear that..._

**-Flashback...-**

_You see a happy mother, with long snow-white hair and blue eyes to match her son, running around a park. Climbing up a slide, then holding on tight to him while sliding down. Once the bottom is reached, the happy laughter of a 5 year old is heard. "That was so much fun, Mama! Let's do it again and again and again…" "Yes, Enzan, as long as you like..."_

**-End Flashback...-**

"_Mama..._"

Enzan's lower lip trembled, and he allowed a single tear down his cheek before wiping it away. Knocking lightly on the door, "Who's there? Go away..." floated out loudly, laced with pain. Enzan let out the breath he had been holding for at least a minute. _Good, he's in there after all._ "It's me, Netto..."

"…Enzan?" Netto gasped. The door opened in T minus 0.12481 seconds, and the young teen's brown, sparkly eyes stared at him with utter misery pouring from them. Enzan's hands went behind his head again, and he asked gently, "A-are you…okay? D-do you want to talk?"

_Damn this stupid stuttering. It makes me sound like an infatuated fool. _

Netto had never heard Enzan like this. _What's going on? Why does he sound so nervous?_ "Um...sure, I-I guess..." came Netto's slightly bewildered reply. He let Enzan in, completely forgetting the fact that Rockman was nowhere to be found, and almost happy that he had a legitimate reason to talk to Enzan casually. _And in my own room, too! Score!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…hopefully, this version of Ch. 1 will be a WHOLE lot better than V.1. V.2 STRIKES! -dance, dance- Tell me if you guys like it. And I'm making this into a different story (instead of just replacing the current Ch. 1 with this one) so that you guys can review THAT one and rant/rave about it. Reviews GET!


	2. Where In The Cyberworld Is Rockman?

Disclaimer: You know what? I've decided that I'm not putting a disclaimer up anymore. I'll just do random talking. Which is what I always do, but now I have a new special place for the random talking.

A/N: I have NO idea how many times I've wanted to type "faint shade of pink" here. I was writing the first (thankfully tiny (die pinkfiend!)) Meiru scene and had just edited "faint shade of pink" so I move to the next part and there it is AGAIN, damnit! . Anyway, I'm pretty much changing the whole story. Nunnathat going from "He slept quietly in his bed" to "He sleepily stayed in a state of unconsciousness on his drowsing apparatus". Noooo, I'm changing the story. Yesindeedilydoo. I like inventing words. Canyatell? XD READ!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where could he have gone? I've searched all of Net City and I still can't find him! Damn it all, there aren't THAT many places to hide around here, are there?…_

Roll sat breathless on a wooden bench, having just run the equivalent of 2 ½ miles in about 15 minutes, trying everything in her power to find Rockman. She sit panting, trying to regain normal breathing abilities, when she heard a dog barking not too far from her, followed by a shout of "Rockbuster!" Roll jumped up, as did her heart. _Rockman! I hope he's okay!_

She stood frozen, scanning the surrounding area for any signs of the blue-suited warrior, and finally spotted him stumbling out of a secluded, dead-ending street that didn't resemble an alley at all, just your normal everyday secluded, dead-ending street. Close behind him was infact a dog. Well, a dog-like virus. Roll sweatdropped and turned to run toward him, but something stopped her. A streaking flash of red and white…_Now who on earth?_ Whatever was making this stream of light was moving at so fast a speed that she couldn't quite make out who it was. Suddenly, the light leapt into the air and landed just a foot away from where Rock had been 2 seconds before. A slash of yellowish light, and the canine virus was deleted.

Rock had stopped by now, and clearly had an expression on his face that resembled relief, joy, the like. His head turned to Roll for an instant, and their gazes met. Rock's eyes widened in shock, and then he was gone…swept away, off his own two feet, by a lightning fast red-clad navi with long, silver hair… Roll was still glued to the spot for at least another minute as she watched the pair leap over the buildings at mach speeds, and then she crossed her arms and huffed and puffed and blew her house down. _Damn it all!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiru sighed and crossed one leg over the other. She was sitting alone in a living room that wasn't hers, helping her navi chase the man of her dreams. _Why? I should be in Netto's room trying the same thing. _She opened her eyes (she was almost drowsing, mind you) and her face cycled through a few rosy shades. _What am I thinking? He's a NetSavior…I'd only cause trouble for him…I'd only get in the way of his duties…I can't even count how many times I've made him get hurt in battle because he was protecting me…_Meiru leaned back and closed her eyes. _Maybe I'll just give them a little longer…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Netto had finally calmed down enough to have a reasonably intelligent conversation with Enzan, which he decided to do post-haste. He began to talk about everything that it was physically possible to talk about. The world, sunshine, flowers, his mom, and clouds…almost every topic was touched except anything involving the two of them. Netto adamantly avoided the subject, and Enzan wasn't going to complain about it. The pair lay on Netto's bed, in opposite directions, both staring at the ceiling blankly. They conveniently couldn't see each other for the moment, which both of them was grateful for, considering they both had a cherry on their nose from just being so close to each other.

"Um…a-are you going to be okay now?" Enzan asked nervously after a while.

No response. Enzan panicked a little. "N-Netto?" Still no answer. Now our skunk-haired shounen turned on full panic mode. "Netto? Daijoubu desu?" He got up and looked behind him. Netto had fallen asleep. He must have talked himself out. _He looks like…a sleeping angel…so peaceful…_ "Netto-kun…" he whispered subconsciously.

Apparently, the netsavior said it a little more loudly than he meant to, because Netto stirred and blinked, and Enzan turned a barely visible light pink. Netto started to push himself up and rub his forehead at the same time. "E-Enzan?…How long was I asleep?" This caused Enzan to blush even more when he finally realized what he had said. (Took 'im long enough.) _Since when do I call him 'Netto-**kun**'? _He managed to shake his head and attempt to forget the whole ordeal and watch Netto jump off the bed enthusiastically. About 2 seconds too late, Netto realized that he had gotten up way too fast, and got so dizzy that he started to sway dangerously. He then began to fall backward slowly, and landed gently (and conveniently) in Enzan's lap. Without a second thought as to what he was doing, Enzan cradled Netto's shoulders in one arm and used the other to swing his feet back onto the bed. Now Netto was safely back on the bed, safely inside Enzan's arms, safely without a care in the world. "Th-thanks, Enzan-kun…" were the auburn-haired teen's last words before once again drifting into unconsciousness. But Enzan didn't mind. He slowly wrapped his left hand around Netto's own, placing his right hand on the boy's head and gently running his fingers through the soft, brown hair. Eventually, he fell asleep as well, staying in the same pose he had been in for 5 minutes. Both of them were in such a deep sleep that neither heard the door burst open and a certain pinkfiend nearly shout "I found Ro--". She stopped when she saw the pair lying on the bed together. **Together.** It took a long time to register with Meiru that they were happy this way. This realization didn't occur that minute, or that hour, or even that day. Nope, she wouldn't decide that the two young prodigies were meant for eachother until 5 chapters later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heart this sentence:

"…spotted him stumbling out of a secluded, dead-ending street that didn't resemble an alley at all, just your normal everyday secluded, dead-ending street."

XD That sentence is love in a small, easy-to-open package!


	3. Pinkfiend Rage

Disclaimer: So I was on a plane last week, right? And it was AirTran. So I get this napkin with a complimentary bag of pretzels on it. See, peanuts are out of date. And the bag and the napkin had directions on how to eat them while remembering AirTran's low fares.

A/N: I make Pinkfiend more stupid every chapter. Seriously.

And one more thing: I've changed these past 2 chapters so much, that I just deleted ch. 4 and 5, in theory. And I literally deleted 4, so…O FIMMP. D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Netto and Enzan were still to be found in the brown-haired teen's bed. The latter of the pair woke up first, and for 0.2 seconds was surprised to see Netto calmly drowsing in his lap. A rather familiar sensation settled into his stomach as he flushed pink. Then he noticed that his right hand was still resting on the younger boy's head, while his left's fingers were entwined with Netto's. He lifted his hand and shifted a little to the left, hoping to slip out from under Netto-kun without waking him. (God, that sounded so pervy.) He gently laid his hand on Netto's back to keep him from falling backward. _Gosh, he's warm. _Just because he felt like it, Enzan then placed his other hand on Netto's forehead. He was burning up. His rosy cheeks were warm as well. The first conclusion Enzan came to was that the room was too hot. It was no small wonder, considering the window was closed, the door was closed for some reason, and there was a heat wave going on outside. At least, that's the reason that Enzan's logic came up with. But then again, Enzan's logic was full of "The world must not know I like Netto-kun, so I shall not think of it or admit it or show my love at all, because admitting my love is like telling the world. NOT tell world I like Netto-kun_."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'd better go find the air conditioner…otherwise, Netto-kun will overheat in this weather._ This time around, Enzan wasn't surprised that he thought of Netto as Netto-kun. He slowly swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor, and stepped quietly around it, opened the door, and gently closed it behind him. When he turned around, a sharp glare made him jump and cover his mouth to prevent himself shrieking. "M-Meiru-chan! What are you still doing here!"

Said pinkfiend turned her back to the NetSavior and huffed. "The same thing you are. Trying to comfort Netto-kun. But as I saw about…" as she looked at her PET, "10 hours ago, and every hour on the hour after, you had that position filled **quite** well."

Enzan gulped and turned bright red. "B-b-but--I-I didn't--" was all the stammering he could manage before he noticed a clenched fist rise up into the air, then turn into a flat, open hand. A second later, it had made contact with his face. "Bastard!" Meiru yelled. "Don't complicate things! Don't you think he's got enough on his plate to deal with now? He doesn't need you!"

The last sentence echoed in Enzan's head for a minute or so as he registered what she was trying to tell him. _He doesn't need me? _

Meiru mistook his pondering silence as defiance and a refusal to answer. "Is that how you are, then? You have nothing else to say in the face of this truth! I was right! You don't deserve to be with Netto-kun!"

"He doesn't, does he?"

Both teens spun around on the spot at this unexpected voice. Then both of their faces turned into those of shock and...um…shock. "Netto-kun!" they said simultaneously. Then Enzan noticed that Netto was eyeing the hand-shaped red mark on his cheek. The brown-haired shounen's eyes widened as he realized what had went on while he dozed. "Meiru…did you…?" But the glare in her eyes was the only answer he needed. Though his eyes were half lidded from just waking up, he shuffled tiredly over to Meiru and laid all his strength into backhanding her across the face. She staggered, fell over, gasped, and put a hand to her cheek while staring back at Netto with fear-filled, teary eyes. A small sneer appeared on Netto's face, and his eyes lit up. "Hurts, doesn't it? Good…you deserve it."  
The tone of voice Netto spoke in now scared Enzan. _He's never been one to enjoy watching people in pain, let alone causing it…what's gotten into him! _Enzan walked over to his partner and placed two hands on his shoulder. "Netto-kun, please…calm down…"

Netto flinched at the touch and turned toward Enzan, and relaxed noticeably when he noticed whom it was that had touched him. "Enzan-kun…" _Did he really just call me Netto-kun? _His gaze softened, he unclenched his fists, and suddenly slumped against the wall as his pent-up energy was released. "Netto!" Enzan gasped, quickly sitting next to Netto and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The Hikari child turned the lightest shade of red possible, but not so light as to not be detected by Enzan's sharp eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Enzan …" "That's okay, Netto-kun…"

Meiru also noted Netto's reaction to Enzan's comfort, and decided that for now, she would leave them be. What could she do? She was female; she didn't know the inner workings of these young boys…for all she knew, it was just something like brotherly love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also, people, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed every chapter, instead of smooshing 3 reviews into one. It makes me feel better to see 3 short reviews in my inbox than one long one. D

And for a finale, I'd like to show you guys a sentence I just found before editing it. I smacked myself for doing that. . 

"…At the Sakurai residence, Roll was talking with Roll about whether or not to…"

HOW is the pinkfiend's navi talking with herself! I bet pinkfiend made her do it. Damned pinkfiend. Stupid damned pinkfiend. When I'm not writing her into my story, I'll call her pinkfiend.


	4. Fever Struck

Disclaimer: Oh, god, I have a headache. -head throbs- I have been listening to all kinds of music in existence except country, and that would just make it worse. Singing seems to help, though.

A/N: Remember how last chapter I said I deleted ch. 4? Well…I did. ;; But I deleted the OLD version. Not this one that I'm writing now. Owwie. -head throbs again-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Why's she in the prison hospital?"

"The neighbor said she started having seizures, and was screaming--"

"But why the prison hospital?"

"--eyes were all bloodshot, she could have been doing drugs, we didn't tell the doctors that--"

"Couldn't she have gone to that other hospital? North whatever?"

"Northbridge? Oh, no, they refuse to take convicts...the prison hospital was the only place that would."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cyberworld, (Heyyy! We haven't been there in a while!) Rock and Roll (Hee. ) were chatting away about something or other. Roll vaguely noticed that Rock wasn't very "in to" the conversation: she almost thought that he might have better places to be or better people to see. Then her big head interrupted AngstFest 'o6 and inflated her ego to twice the size of her mouth. (Wow...multiple insults!) She put on her plaster cheery face and continued to chatter...until she saw something that jogged a memory. A red figure slowly approached from the distance. (Ninja. Onoz.) A mass of long silver hair hung down from the back of his neck, falling down past the middle of his back and flowing loosely with movement. _Who's that...he looks familiar... _

--Flashback...--

_You see Roll running frantically through the streets of Net City searching for Rockman. _

_You hear his frenzied shout of "Rockbuster!" as he flees his canine pursuer. _

_He finally stops as he notices Roll, then turns back to the virus as a red streak slices it neatly in two, picks up Rock, and leaps away. _

--End flashback...--

"Blues-sama!" Roll cried, barely stopping herself from jumping up. Said

NetSavior nodded in reply and turned toward Rock. "Rock-kun? Are you ready?"

Rock turned the palest pink and nodded. "H-Hai, Blues-kun! Let's go!" Blues smiled and offered his hand to the blue warrior, which was gratefully accepted.

As the pair started to walk off, Blues bowed slightly to Roll. "If you'll excuse us..." and they set off, leaving poor Roll all alone. _He just has to take him away every time, doesn't he? Well, I'll make up for it alright...I'll make sure that Meiru-chan has Netto so well, it'll be impossible for Enzan to take him away from her! And it'll be even harder for Blues to take Rock-kun from me! _ (Victoly. My, Burusu-kun's polite.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Netto-kun? Do you want to go for a walk? It looked like a pretty nice day out."

"Sure, Enzan-kun! It'll be great to get outside!"

Listen to them…calling each other by their little pet names…it makes me sick. Who in their right mind would call Enzan "-kun"?

Enzan took Netto's hand (not without a blush, of course), opened the door with his free one, and watched in awe as literally buckets of rain fell. Thunder still rolled and echoed from a lightning flash they happened to miss. The grin on Enzan's face melted away; or rather, slipped away and decided to stick itself to Netto. The auburn-haired teen sprinted out the door after loosening the other's hold on him, and stood out in the middle of the storm, looking up into the sky. Enzan heard his childish laughter, sounding exactly like what a 5-year-old would sound like chasing the family dog.

"Finally! I've been waiting for it to storm for weeks! I can't believe it's finally happened!" Netto didn't even flinch as an incredible burst of lightning erupted above him, or at the thunder that occurred nearly 2 seconds after. "This storm's nearly on top of us, too! Awesome!" He ran back inside for a moment, coming back with a camera fitted with numerous pieces of technology. "Netto, what--" "SHH!" Enzan fell silent as Netto went back into the house once more, coming out with a tripod for the photography equipment. He attached the camera to the tripod, made rather a deal of making sure it was aligned properly, and turned it on. Then he turned a dial for a minute, making it exactly where he wanted it, and stepped away.

"Now we'll have proof of this baby!" Netto exclaimed.

"Netto, where did you get all this equipment?" Enzan inquired, gesturing at said equipment.

Netto blushed lightly and laughed. "Well, when I was maybe 7, Papa took me outside to watch a storm. It was kinda like this one. He said I liked watching the lightning so much, he went out and got the best camera possible, and all the stuff he needed to take pictures of the lightning. Then he set it up one time and let it do its thing, and when we developed the pictures, they were just amazing!" He paused for a breath and went on. "Right now, Papa's overseas, but he said as long as I don't break anything I can use it. I remember exactly how he set it up, and I also remember that he just waited for a lightning strike and it took the picture itself!" Now he grinned again and continued to watch the sky. "I've been wanting to be a stormchaser ever since Papa let me watch the lightning. The wind and the lightning…it's so powerful…"

Enzan gazed at Netto in wonder. _He really does like the storms a lot…I'm just afraid he might get hurt. _"You're not scared at all? That you might get hit by lightning or sucked up into a tornado or something?"

Netto laughed a little. "'Course I'm scared. Who wouldn't be? I mean, look at it all. The fury…the power…it's almost impossible NOT to be scared of it. But I won't let that hold me back…"

Enzan took Netto's hand and looked into the sky, where a rather magnificent burst of lightning had just cracked through the air. "Then neither will I." (OMFGCUTEMOMENT!)

Unbeknownst to the two teens, Meiru (GRRPINKFIEND) watched through the window, head resting on her arms. _Maybe…instead of damning him to hell…I should ask Enzan for advice._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

XDD I am sooo mean. And another thing: I can't help but write about things that are happening right now! I mean it's storming right now! **I** want to be a stormchaser! MEMEMEMEME. O.o

…Is this a filler? XD OMFGANCHOVIEREVIEW. DDD


	5. Secrets Untold, pt 1

Disclaimer (this is a long one.): OMG. I had like the BEST dream a few nights ago. I was sleeping, right? XD And next thing I know, I'm Rockman! o.O And I'm netbattling Blues-sama! O.O Yesh:3 And I'm dodging his pink glowy lightsaber thing -shot- X3 and I can actually feel myself getting tired! O.o It was pretty cool. And then I got like all BLINDFURYGET and went crazy all over the place and at the end I was VICTOLY and Blues was hiding under a bed. o.O In a NEKO COSTUME! And then I was Netto and had dinner at Enzan-sama's place. With his mom and dad and two brothers. O.o I have ODD DREAMS. XD

A/N: Well…after all that, I can't really say anything else. OH! That same night, I had a dream that teh intarwebz went out for like a week and I died of Care Bears, and then teh intarwebz came back and I was talking to a friend online and for some reason the keyboard was in the fridge. WHAT DID I EAT THAT NIGHT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama…are you--"

"Shush."

"…"

"Just go, Sai. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"…Okay."

"…Sai?"  
"Yes, mama?"

"Make sure not to come back until you've gotten the all clear. Got it?"

"…"

"Got it!"

"…Yes, mama."

"Good. Now go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er…Enzan-sama?" Meiru asked, warily approaching Enzan from behind, half-expecting him to explode into some ninja pose and smite her for sneaking up on him. Instead, he just turned around with an expression of uncaring and asked: "What?"

"Um…" she began. "You know how, like whenever Netto's with you, he's like happy and stuff, right?"

Enzan looked at her oddly. "Sssssure."

"And like whenever he's with me, he's not as happy and stuff as he is with you, right?"

"Yeeeaaahhh?"

Meiru perked up. "Great! I knew you'd help me!"

Now Enzan sweatdropped. "Help you what?"

"Help me get to Netto-kun, of course!"

"…"

Meiru was confused. "But-but-but you said…"

"No, he didn't, Meiru." Netto said from behind the two of them, making Meiru jump. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to see 'Three Nights in Love' tonight and must get dinner first." He said smiling, causing Enzan to turn a little redder than he had been.

"Netto, I kiiindadidn'ttellheraboutthatpart." Enzan mumbled before having his arm snatched up and nearly dragged out the door, the rest of his body following. He finally managed to stand up before having his head hit the sidewalk, waving coyly to Meiru as the two left.

Said pinkfiend was now not only in a house that wasn't hers, she was ALONE in a house that wasn't hers. "Shit." She said simply. "Meiru-chan?" Roll asked.

"What!" she snapped back.

"Um…doesn't Netto-kun keep a diary?"

Meiru brightened up again. "YEAH! I can look inside it and see if he said anything about me!" Insert devious grin here. Roll sweatdropped. "That's not really what I meant, but…" she whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"It figures, doesn't it?" Meiru asked after 5 minutes of trying to break into Netto's diary.

"Sure does. Who would've thought that Netto had his diary fitted with a net lock?" Roll replied.

The two of them stared at the small, light blue book. Only Rockman could open it for them. (Un)Luckily, Roll knew Rock better than (almost) anyone, as well as knowing a way that she could convince Rock to open this mysterious book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"ROCKMAN!" Roll called through the park, looking for the missing blue bomber. "He mentioned the park before that stupid Blues took him, so he should be here!"

She spotted the two of them sitting on a bench next to the big water fountain. Rockman was…_feeding the birds. How corny._ Roll thought. But she hid behind the fountain anyway, and decided to put her head noodles to good use by sending Rock a signal only he could hear. And not 5 seconds later, she heard her Saito-kun suddenly say to Blues, "I-I'll...berightback." He then jumped up and went around to the back of the fountain, leaving Blues utterly confused.

"Roll, what the hell are you doing!" Rock demanded. "I'm busy!"

"Rock, me and Meiru-chan think something might be wrong with Netto!" Roll said hurriedly. Rock's eyes widened. "Something's wrong with Netto-kun?" He asked while Roll nodded. "He hasn't been talking at all, and we think something might have happened. We're not sure, but we figured…if…we were able to look into his diary to check--" "Absolutely not!"

Roll started. "What?"

"I won't invade Netto's privacy like that. No way, no how." Rock crossed his arms and that was that.

"But what if something IS wrong with him? Wouldn't you want us to help him in any way we can?"

Rock seemed to struggle over the issue for a minute. _I **do** want to help Netto-kun if he's hurt…but it's **his **diary, and I can't just let anyone into it…_

"…I'll let you guys in." Rock said finally. Roll sighed in relief. "Thank goodness--"

"BUT." He interrupted. "You have to absolutely **swear** that you won't tell **anyone** what's inside unless it's **really, really important.**The only way **anyone** should know what's in there is if Netto's really hurt and it will help. Okay?"

Roll nodded. "We swear. We won't tell **anyone.**" (I like the boldness. )

Rockman closed his eyes, and a small, silver key materialized in front of him before he snatched it out of the air. "Take good care of that key. If **anyone else** gets ahold of it--"

But Roll had already plugged out, leaving Rock alone behind the fountain.

"She'll have hell to pay…" Rock growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

O.O! CLIFFIE! -dun, dun, dunnnnn- TO BE CONTINUED!

Oh and one more thing…I just used MSWord's spelling and grammar check, and it's checking the sentence where I said "And I'm battling Blues! " and instead of I'm, it wants me to put I are. O.o


	6. Secrets Untold, pt 2

Disclaimer: Wow! An actual two-parter! I didn't want to make the last chapter TOO long, and what I put last time sounded like quite the cliffie.

A/N: -gigglesnorteh- I just had an awesome visual of: someone latching on to Burusu's hair, possibly a fangirl or something, or BETTER YET! Like someone he was fighting with, they grabbed on to his hair and then kicked him in the back or something, and then once he gets up again ULTRA SUPER DUPER MEGA HAIR WHIP! -whips- XDDD That would be sooooo awesome. I should totally draw that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

LAST TIME on Only Tears Will Tell!…

_-Flashback…-_

"_She'll have hell to pay…" Rock growled._

_-End flashback…-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got the key, Meiru…" Roll stated after getting back into her PET. She sounded disappointed.

"Roll, what's wrong?"

"It's just that…I didn't like lying to Rock-kun at all."

Meiru shook the PET a little, jostling Roll around. "Eh, don't worry about it. What did you tell him?"

"That we thought something was wrong with Netto-kun."

"Good! That's almost true! There IS something wrong with Netto-kun…he's not happy around me anymore!" Meiru said furiously. Roll sighed. "But lying to get into his diary, Meiru? I thought--"

"What did you think, Roll?"

"…I thought you were better than that."

Meiru slammed the PET on the table now, trying to shock whatever this was out of Roll. "What are you saying! Don't you want me to be happy?"

"…Yes…but--"  
"Doing this is the only way to make me happy! Now…plug in, Roll.exe, execute!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock had finally left his fountain hideaway and went back to find Blues, only to NOT find Blues.

"…Blues? Blues-kun? Where did you go?" he called. He walked around the park, even being so daring as to look behind trees, but no Blues in sight. _Damnit, he must've gotten impatient and left!_ He thought to himself, resigning himself to the fact that he'd have to go home alone today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

INTERMISSION HOSNAP

(Really, I just got writers' block here. POPCORN GETTO!)

/INTERMISSION OVAH

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiru slowly flipped through the pages of Netto's diary, scanning it for anything that might mention her. She noticed in the earlier pages of it, when they were younger, he had written quite a lot about her. That pleased her a lot; that's the kind of thing she was looking for…things that proved he noticed her. She continued to skim over the pages, **barely** respecting what she had left of Netto's privacy. When she got to the page he had written on the day he became a NetSavior, Meiru shook herself.

-0-0-(diary entries based off manga)-0-0-

Dear Diary…

Can you believe it? I'm actually a NetSavior! A licensed NetBattler! Inspector Oda gave me some sort of test, he said. I still don't understand it, but who cares? I can fight World Three now! This is so awesome!…But Meiru doesn't believe me. What a jerk! I showed her my license, I had Rockman **prove **it was real! I can't believe she wouldn't be happy for me when she knows I've wanted this for so long…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_I…I can't believe it…did I really act like that on that day?_ Meiru thought. She continued to look through the pages.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dear Diary…

Damnit! I can't believe I was beaten! By that Enzan kid, the other kid with a NetBattle license! He just had to be better than me, didn't he? That hotheaded jerk! And to make things worse, Meiru has to rub it in my face! Just because she forced Rockman to tell her why I was off skating doesn't mean she has to come over and laugh at me for it! I was just trying to be better! Why does she have to make it so hard for me!

-0-0-0-0-0-

_He thinks I was…laughing at him? I was just trying to understand why he was acting the way he was…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dear Diary…

Sorry I haven't written in so long! Things have just been hectic with…with everything. First Enzan saved me from the ship when I battled Forte, then he fought along side me when Forte attacked again, then everything else happened…wow…I never realized how powerful he really is. I guess maybe I could try to understand him a little more. Get to know him better, ya know? He was there for me when Rockman got deleted, and he's been there for me a lot more, too…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Meiru blinked. This was the twelfth straight entry that he hadn't written about her. _Who does he think he is, just forgetting about me like that?_ She kept on reading, getting angrier and angrier as she realized Netto had begun to abandon her the minute he met Enzan. As the year progressed in the pages, Netto had written more about Enzan and less about Meiru. Then the fateful page finally came…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dear Diary…

Okay, now I'm really confused. About 5 months ago, I hated Enzan with a passion. Now…I think the passion is still there, but it's being…redirected somewhere. I've stopped hating him…I stopped that a long time ago. Now I think there's…something more here. Something neither of us will admit to…I think I like him.

No…I love him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! Will this turn out to be a three-parter! KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING, PEOPLE!

Hair: -waves around happily-

Um…you might not want to do that outside.

Hair: -blows out the window and poofs up-

Toldja. It's pretty durnded humid out there.

Hair: -sticks to my head-

GAH! X3


	7. Secrets Untold, pt 3

Disclaimer: I found something out yesterday about my basketball skeelz. If I'm practicing by myself and I move around faster and dodge like I'm playing someone one-on-one, I shoot better than if I just stand there and shoot. It's weird! o.O

A/N: Phew! A 3-part chapter! Dang, for a hated little pinkfiend, Meiru gets a lot of attention. At least Roll's trying to be cool. BUT SHE FAILS. :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

LAST TIME on Only Tears Will Tell!

_-Flashback…-_

_I…I think I like him._

_No…I love him._

_-End flashback…-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiru gripped the sides of the diary with hooked fingers. _No…how could he do this to me?_ Roll called out to her, worry evident in her voice, but the pinkfiend had gone temporarily deaf. _He…he's ruining me! I need…to-to do something…get back at him…and that black-haired bitch, he's in it too…but this, this needs work. _Then she spoke for the first time in a while. Her speech was commanding and harsh.

"Roll, look up everything you can about Saito Hikari."

The noodle-clad navi looked confused. "I-I could probably tell you everything you need to know about Rockm-"

"Did I ask about Rockman! No, I asked about Saito! Find anything you can about what exactly happened! EVERY--LAST--DETAIL!"

Roll cringed as Meiru picked up a phone and dialed the number of Dentech Memorial Hospital. At the same time, she began to write a list of things she'd need.Hair extensions…brown hair dye…the cosplay chip from the convention…on the list she also wrote random names, crossing them out occasionally and muttering to herself.

Miru…"No, too similar."

Tamika…"That just sounds weird. He'd never take me seriously.

Sayuri…

_That one should work._

More things went on the list. She looked at a recent picture of Netto, holding his PET up so Rock could get in the picture too. Orange vest…black shorts (yellow stripe)…white tee…blue sash…new PET…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Netto and Enzan had just gotten into the movie theater. Apparently, everyone wanted to go see the 9:00 showing of "Three Nights in Love" that night, so all the tickets were sold out. "Hey! 'Vampires from Below' is showing!" Enzan pointed out. Netto clung to his shoulder and nestled his face in the captured arm. "It's a horror movie, isn't it?" He whimpered.

Enzan delicately detached himself from Netto, grabbing his hand and paying the ticket dealer with the other. "Don't worry, it can't be that bad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Um…Meiru-chan…I have the information you wanted…this is all I could find, it's a report written by one of Hikari-sama's colleagues…"

Meiru swiveled around quickly. "Good, good, print it out, I'll need it all. Now look up…uhm…look for…" She drew a blank.

"Meiru, what do you need all this for?" Roll asked, reading the list she had written.

"Oh! I forgot about that. Listen, we'll be getting a new PET, and you'll have to wear that Rockman cosplay for a while. Okay?" Meiru said, breathless. "I, uh…I modified it a little bit so you don't look EXACTLY like him, but you'll loose the head things and your hair and the bow and you won't be pink anymore. Okay:D"

Roll twitched. "Again, why? What is this all for, Meiru?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and start calling me Sayuri, and get used to me calling you Sapphire. Unless, of course, you don't want Rockman faithfully by your side anymore…" She said devilishly.

_Oh…if it'll get Rock back, it's worth it. _Roll decided.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhh!" Enzan screamed and attached himself to Netto's arm, refusing to look at the screen as a pale, red-haired human bared fangs and prepared to dive at a defenseless maiden. Netto, to the contrary, couldn't take his eyes off of it. Of course, they were wide with fear, but they still weren't being moved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiru went to the store in grim silence, asking the clerk for a new PET in Cobalt Blue and relinquishing half of her savings for it. Then she went to the hairdresser, getting hair extensions and dying it all brown, and then going to the mall. She came out an hour later, carrying only one bag, and sat at the bus stop, pondering if she needed anything else. "I got the clothes…the bandana…new shoes…hair…new PET…Oh!" She pulled out her list, checking off the things she had listed and gotten, leaving one last thing.

Mode of transportation

She wasn't going to get skateshoes, that would be too obvious. She also already had a scooter, her preferred means of getting around. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the smell of exhaust and the sound of a large vehicle pulling up.

"Could you take me to a paintshop? You know, where they paint cars and stuff?" "Sure, miss. $2."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

PART 4 COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOUUUUUUU!

R&R, folks!

Hair: -lays flat on my head-

Grr, do something, stupid hair.

Hair: -chokes me-

Gah! X.x


End file.
